NaruKart: Double Dash!
by Purple Flower
Summary: With the Naruto gang stuck inside said game in title, they must race each other through 16 race tracks. Only six will receive a prize while everyone else watches. Crack, and somewhat OOC.
1. For Starters

This is some story I got from a weird idea. One day ago, I was watching the Naruto movie then I went to play Mario Kart Double Dash after the movie was over. And then that's when it hit me. Now I present you this OOC-ridden parody fanfiction. Enjoy.

_**Purple Flower**_

---------------------------------------------

Naruto went clicking away on the laptop he borrowed from Iruka. He spotted a little kid carrying a video game, so, he gone online to see if he can get one himself.

"Hm... Whoa, there's lots to choose from..." He mumbled. And then knocks sounded at his door. "Yes?" Naruto said, not turning around.

"May I come in?" Iruka replied.

Once Iruka entered Naruto's small apartment, he saw that Naruto had his eyes glued to a certain game on the screen.

"Thinking of buying something, eh?" Iruka said, placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Then he saw what game Naruto had locked eyes on.

"Mario Kart... Double Dash?"

"Yes, Iruka-sensei."

"Isn't this a Western game?"

"So? I saw a kid today have one."

"Oh, I see."

Naruto clicked a button, and a window came on the screen that said 'Please wait 1-2 weeks for delivery'.

"Yes!" Naruto said. "How much it cost?" Iruka asked him.

"About 24.50 yen." The hyperactive young teen replied, shutting the laptop down. "Hm... I'll give you the money." Iruka offered.

"Thanks!" Naruto gave him a hug.

--------------------------------------------------

-_**One and a half week later**_-

Another knock sounded at Naruto's door. Naruto dashed right over.

"Here's your game." The deilvery lady said, handing him his video game. "Thank you very much."

Naruto thanked her. And then he handed the lady the money.

Once the lady left, Naruto began jumping up and down.

"Whoopie!" He cheered.

--------------------------------------------------

-_**Later, at Kakashi's place**_-

"You just received your video game you ordered?" Kakashi stated. Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

"Mind if I play it here? I don't have a GameCube." Naruto asked him.

"Uh... Sure."

Naruto came inside Kakashi's house, and went right over to his teacher's secret game system. He popped in the small disc, inserted the memory card, then turned the GameCube on.

"Wanna play?" Naruto gestured a spare controller.

"Fine." Kakashi sighed, putting away his Icha Icha Paridise book.

Just a few minutes playing in the game, they were both set on beating each other.

"I'm beating ya, I'm beating ya!"

"No, you just fell off-course, Naruto!"

"Oh-- Damn it!"

"Ha ha."

"Here, a gift from me: Blue Spiked Shell!"

"Noooo!!"

"Ha ha, I'm back in 1st, Sensei!"

They continued racing when someone knocked. "Yeah?" They both said, taking their eyes off the TV. And then they crashed and lost. "NOO!!"

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, coming in with Sasuke.

"Nothing... We lost." Naruto replied, he and Kakashi replaying their current racing track.

"What'cha playing-- Mario Kart??" Sakura spoke, then gasped.

Naruto nodded when more knocks at the door. Hinata, Shino, and Kiba peeked in. "I heard you got a v-v-video game, Naruto." Hinata smiled shyly. "Yeah! Any spare controllers?" Kiba added.

Kakashi handed Kiba another controller, then they restarted the game for a third player.

Again, a few minutes into the game, they were so into it that their eyes were glued to the screen.

"Go, Naruto!" Hinata said, watching over his shoulder.

And then Shikamaru and Ino walked in. "I heard from Kiba that you just got your new game." Shikamaru said. "It looks and sounds like fun." Ino bent over Kiba's shoulder to watch them play.

"Someone go and get Lee. He'll love this!" Naruto said.

Sighing, Shikamaru turned to leave. But once as he opened the door, Lee came dashing inside.

"Speak of the devil!" He gasped and got knocked onto the couch. "Sorry about that." Neji said. "Lee got this weird premonition that Naruto had been delivered his game today." He added.

"...And he brung us along." TenTen, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro walked in, finishing Neji's sentence.

"Someone can take my turn, I'm stepping out for a few minutes." Kakashi held out his controller.

Lee grabbed it and sat down next to Naruto and started playing.

-_Meanwhile_-

"Heh heh, what dunces." A certain, glasses wearing medic chuckled to himself. He looked in onto the genin inside. "This'll be one report Lord Orochimaru won't sneeze at."

"...He'll probably laugh." Kakashi said, popping up from the blue.

"Okay, you got me." The medic turned around to face the masked Jonin standing before him, arms crossed.

"What brings you here, Kabuto?" Kakashi asked him. "I was ordered to spy on Naruto and Sasuke." He replied, smiling like he's innocent and turning into chibi mode.

"I see... I'm in a good mood, so I won't punish you. For now." Kakashi said. Kabuto turned back into regular form, then they both looked in.

"What are those three buffoons playing?" Kabuto glanced over. "Some kind of game Naruto bought over the internet." Kakashi said. "Okay..."

And then they saw the TV screen turn black.

"Alright, what happened?" They saw Naruto stand up. "Who unplugged the power cord??" Kiba said. Gaara stepped away, whistling.

"Darn it, now we have to start over." Lee tossed his head backwards.

Right after he said that, everyone heard a humming noise emnating from the TV screen, then colors started appearing on it. First silver, then a rainbow of colors, then back to silver.

"What's going on?" Kakashi said, walking back in with Kabuto slightly behind. They shut the door, which surprisingly locked in on themselves.

"Something's up with the TV, Sensei." Sakura whined. And then, for no reason, Kabuto pressed the Power Button after he gestured Gaara to plug the cord back in.

Suddenly, they felt a gravity force tug them towards the TV. When Naruto crashed face-first into the TV screen, he started to get sucked in!

"Naruto!" Hinata gasped, and grabbed his hand, only to be sucked in as well. Their feet disappeared inside like they were sinking into a giant bowl of pudding.

"Hey! Where'd they go?" Lee said, and then the gravity force formed some kind of a wormhole that started to suck in everyone in the room!

"Whoaaa!!" He and Kiba shrieked and disappeared inside.

"What the heck?!" Sasuke gasped as he got swept off his feet and vanished inside too. And then Sakura got sucked in, and everyone one by one.

"_Now_ what's going on??" Kakashi grabbed a chair to prevent from being sucked in but it was no use. He then grabbed Kabuto's hand and dragged him in. "Hey!" Kabuto said.

Soon, there was nobody left in the room. The TV returned to normal then the main screen of the game flashed on... With everyone as the characters!

Surprisingly, when the cut-screen came on, instead of seeing the Mario characters, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Kabuto, and Kakashi were seen racing each other in pairs of two.

Everyone inside the game were totally going, "What the?!"

_**To Be Continued...**_

--------------------------------------------------

_Next Chapter Preview_

Something weird is going on. Now that the gang are now in the game, a Lakitu tells them that to return back home they must pass through all 16 race tracks. If someone loses two tracks, those two people will return to Konoha, in a mess though. The remaining six racers will receive great prizes if they manage to finish the game determining on which two people places in.

Eight cars... 16 racers... 16 tracks... How will everyone survive? To you, much, _much_ hilarity ensues.


	2. Getting Into the Game, Literally

"...You actually bought a video game over the Internet, m'Lady??" Shizune gasped. Tsunade nodded.

"I remember seeing a little kid walk around holding one last week so I decided to buy and try one for kicks." Tsunade laughed. "I see." Her assistant said.

"Well, what didja buy?" Shizune tilted her head to see what game Tsunade had gotten. Her jaw dropped.

"...Mario Kart." She stated.

And then knocks sounded at the door. "Come in." Tsunade called out lightly.

The door opened, and came walking in was Kurenai and Asuma.

"Have you seen our teams anywhere lately?" Asked Kurenai. The Hokage shook her head.

"They said they'd gone to Kakashi's place for a bit but they didn't come back after an hour." Asuma said. "Really?" Tsunade began, then Gai came running in.

"Oh, _WHERE_ is my little Lee?!" Gai yelled. The other two Jonin teachers grimaced. "I don't have a clue." Tsunade sighed.

"He said he had gone over to my eternal rival's place to play a game, but when I gone there to pick up my beloved students, they were gone!" Gai fell to his knees.

"Gone, you say?" Kurenai repeated. "Yes." Gai said, tearing up.

Asuma comforted him while Kurenai and Tsunade thought of something.

"...Kiba _did_ say he, Shino, and Hinata are heading over to Kakashi's." Kurenai started,

"And so did Shikamaru and Ino." Asuma finished.

"So... They just gone to visit Kakashi. And nobody was there at his house." Tsunade said to them. "Let's go and check again." Gai suddenly stood up. "Fine." Tsunade stood to join the three Jonin.

"But Lady Tsunade, you have your papers to write!" Shizune protested.

"They're due next week anyways." Tsunade waved and they left. Shizune shook her head and sat down in a chair. "She'll do anything to get out of work..." She muttered.

--------------------------------------------------

_**At Kakashi's house...**_

"He lives here, right?" Tsunade turned to Gai. "Yes!" He nodded.

And then Chouji came up to them, eating his chips. "Where's Shikamaru and Ino?" He asked his teacher, Asuma.

"Don't know. They said they gone to here for a while." He shrugged. When Tsunade turned the knob, it stuck.

"The door's locked." She said aloud. They turned to look at her.

"You said nobody was in here, right?" Kurenai said to Gai. "Yes. I looked in through a window, and then there was nobody inside. They left the TV on, though." He replied, jumping to a ledge to look in through that same window.

"The TV's on? So that explains the weird music." Tsunade put her ear to the door. Having no other choice but to break in, Gai slipped out a kunai, stuck it under Kakashi's window frame, and opened it.

"Sorry, my eternal rival!" He declared. He hopped inside, then ran over to the door and unlocked it. Tsunade, Asuma, and Kurenai walked in.

"Cool, a video game!" Chouji said, walking over to the TV. And then he gasped.

"What is it, Chouji?" Asuma asked. But then what's on the screen answered his question. "Look at this, you guys." Kurenai and Tsunade stood beside them.

"What the heck??" Tsunade gasped, almost choking on her own spit. Asuma almost dropped his cigarette, and Kurenai's crimson red pupils widened.

"That's _**them**_ in this game!!!" They all gasped.

--------------------------------------------------

-_Meanwhile_-

"What's going on??" Hinata asked as she and the others flown through many different passages in the same wormhole they got sucked into.

"I don't know." Neji replied, not too far behind.

"But whatever we're inside, it's making me sick." Kiba's face turned green. "Don't throw up now." Shino said with an emotionless face but Kiba knew Shino was just as worried of where they are.

"Maybe we should keep going." Sakura pointed out.

"You do have a point there..." Kakashi sat cross-legged in mid-air. They continued to fly through the wormhole that flashed with many lights.

And then a bright white flash blinded all of their eyes. Then all of them felt like they are falling down from a steep cliff.

"_Aaaagh!!_" Hinata shrieked, grabbing onto someone nearby. "Let go, will ya?" Kabuto sighed. Hinata turned bright red but still hung on.

And then they fell through another wormhole, but all of a sudden they landed on hard ground.

_Th-thump, crash, bang, crash, thud!_

"Ooof!" Everyone (except Gaara) grunted.

"That hurt..." Naruto rubbed his backside. "For once, I agree." Sasuke covered his nose as he had fallen on it and it began to bleed.

"Where are we...?" Shikamaru spoke, and then, when he opened his eyes, they almost bugged out of his head.

When everyone else opened their eyes, they gasped.

"_This __isn't__ Konoha!!_" Everyone (except Gaara) yelled at once.

They were right: They were no longer inside Kakashi's house. They were... Inside one of the race tracks inside the game. But where exactly?

"This reminds me of Luigi Circuit." Naruto said, looking at their surroundings. "Because it is, you bozo!" Sakura smacked him in the head.

Naruto's comment hit everyone right on the mark. They were in Luigi Circuit. An asphalt race track with painted yellow stripes were in front of them. It curved not too far away, then it looped back to where they currently sat.

"If we're all here, then that means..." Ino started, "...We're in the video game!!" She then screamed.

"Are you the racers?" A voice spoke up.

Everyone's head spun around behind them. A little creature floating on a cloud that had a smile on it approached. "My name's Lakitu, and you guys are...?" Lakitu said,

"We're ninja from--" Naruto spoke, but Sakura clapped her hand over his mouth.

"Ninja, eh? So you're not from these parts." The turtle-like critter stated. "Certainly." Kakashi stood up and dusted his pants.

"Well... Okay then." Lakitu sighed, then he took a deep breath.

"In that case, may you ninja people replace the racers that are absent?" Lakitu asked them all.

"_Re_place??" Naruto gasped. Lakitu nodded. "There's a tournament going on this week but all the people that signed up are suddenly absent. So I'm asking yous to replace them." He explained.

"Hm... If we replace the racers, we take part in that little racing tourny?" Kiba raised a hand. Again, Lakitu nodded.

"Since there's 16 of yous equal, it makes it even." The critter said.

"What makes it even?" Naruto spoke up. "There's eight cars for 16 racers, all 16 split into two people per car." Lakitu gestured towards the yellow shed behind them.

Kakashi walked over to take a look.

"Now, with all that settled, do you agree to race?" Lakitu suggested. Everyone glanced at each other, at the race track, themselves, and back at the race track again.

"Um... What do we win?" Hinata shyly raised a hand.

"A trophy for which of yous place in either Third, Second, or First. And a cash reward worth a million, again depending on who places." With that said, everyone stood up quickly. "Okay!!" Everyone (except Gaara) chorused.

"Alright, give me your names and we'll get started." Lakitu stretched a little to untense his short and stubby arms.

Kabuto stepped up. "Mine's Kabuto, and, from left to right, that's Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Sasuke, Hinata, Lee, Gaara, Neji, TenTen, Kankuro, Temari, Shikamaru, Ino, and the guy that just left is Kakashi." He said.

"I see... So, here's the pairings for each car." Lakitu took another deep breath.

"First team: Naruto and Hinata."

Hinata gasped, then Naruto walked up to her and took her hand. "Let's go pick out our car!" He grinned. Hinata blushed deeply. "O-okay!"

"Second team: Sasuke and Sakura."

Sakura made a face at Ino, and then she and Sasuke followed the other two.

"Third team: Neji and TenTen."

"Fourth team: Gaara and Lee."

Just as Gaara started walking away, Lee stopped him. "What if your gourd falls and hits someone?" Lee said. Gaara thought this over, then he slipped it off and placed it in a safe place.

"Fifth team: Temari and Kankuro."

Temari slipped off her fan, like Kankuro did with his puppet. They placed them beside Gaara's sand gourd.

"Sixth team: Shikamaru and Ino."

"Seventh team: Kiba and Shino."

Again, when Kiba walked away, Shino stopped him. "It's best for you to leave Akamaru here." Shino held his arm in front of Kiba. "But I never do anything without m'boy!" Kiba complained. And then Shino sighed. "Don't blame me if Akamaru falls and he gets hit." He said.

Kiba looked up to his head where his dog sat. "He _does_ have a point..." Kiba pondered, then he set Akamaru down. "Stay right here, okay?" Kiba told him. Akamaru barked in reply.

"And finally, the final team: Kakashi and Kabuto."

As everyone went over to the shed, Kabuto sighed. 'This'll be one heck of a ride...' He thought, thinking of the days before them while they're racing.

"Check this out!" Naruto gasped.

When they entered the tall and huge shed, they stopped in their tracks. They gaped at the set of machines before them.

Some were small, others regular-sized, and a few were just really big. The racing cars were all different shapes, designs, and colors.

Kakashi was already seated in a car that was painted green and blue and a 'L' was emblazoned on the front. "Neat." Kakashi said, taking a closer look at the handle bars. He turned one, and then the car started up and it dashed forward, crashing head-on with another car.

"Whoa!" He gasped. "I almost would've gone flying off!"

Naruto looked at other available cars when he spotted one that looked like the one Kakashi's seated in but painted red, and a 'M' on the front.

"Let's use this one." Hinata said, stepping beside him.

Neji stepped in front of a car that looked like two sets of pipes stuck together. He shook his head, and looked at another that was painted dark purple and black. "Nope."

Then he saw one that looked like a bullet. "Too small." TenTen said.

"Hey, Gaara!" Temari called out. Gaara walked over, and looked at the car Kankuro gestured at. It looked like a modified baby crib.

"You're our _baby_ brother, use it!" They teased him, then burst out laughing.

Gaara made a disgusted face.

"What about this one?" Lee hopped into another that looked like a barrel. "Uhh... A little too big." He said, but Gaara hopped into it. "Just okay for me." Gaara spoke plaintively.

--------------------------------------------------

_**Back in Konoha...**_

"Now how'd they get in there?" Tsunade said, eyes widened like baseballs. "Don't know." Kurenai shrugged.

"My little Lee!!" Gai sat in front of the TV.

"Hey, let's try playing the game." Chouji suggested. Then Asuma shook his head.

"Don't even go there."

But Tsunade already grabbed a controller and moved the joystick. All of a sudden, the screen turned black, and then the main menu flashed on.

She clicked the Mirror option, then the character choose screen came on. Like with the cutscreen, instead of seeing the Mario characters, everyone was in there.

"Whoa." They gaped at the screen. Everyone moved and paired up on their own, and then the Cup choose screen came on.

Tsunade picked the All Cup Tour.

"Who feels like watching?" Tsunade said, glancing at them.

Chouji went to go pop up some popcorn while Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai seated on the couch, looking at the TV.

"Don't start it yet!" Chouji called out as he ran back into the living room with the others. As he sat down beside Asuma, Tsunade pressed 'A'.

"Let's see how they'll do."

--------------------------------------------------

-_Meanwhile, back in the game..._-

"Did everyone pick their cars?" Lakitu said. They all nodded as they rolled their chosen cars out in front of the starting line.

They sat in them in chosen order of driver and shooter.

"Now, do you guys know the rules?" Lakitu asked. "I know." Naruto raised a hand.

"Okay, but let me go over them again. First of all, try and beat each other back to this line, going around 3 laps depending on which race track you race on."

"There are '?' blocks layed around on all tracks. You hit a block, and you get a random item. Here's a special tip: depending on which car you've chosen, you get a special item if you get it."

"Many items are used to boost speed, affect others in front, and other stuff."

"About the placement rules... If everyone finishes, you all get points depending on which of yous finish in. You get 10 points for First, 8 for Second, and so on."

As everyone were about to start up, Lakitu stopped them.

"One word of warning. If either of yous place Last twice, you're eliminated from the tournament." Lakitu told them all sternly. They glanced at each other, then sweat-dropped.

"And now..."

The shinobi drivers revved up their engines while the critter floated over beside one of the poles of the arched flag above the checkered line. The shooters leaned against their cars.

"Here's a tip for you, Hinata." Naruto whispered to her, whom was shivering like crazy. "Y-yes?" She replied.

"Once that Lakitu guy says Go, release the gas. We'll get a head-start boost." Naruto whispered again. Hinata nodded as she pressed her foot on the gas pedal and gripped the handle.

"On your marks,"

"Get set..."

Everyone tensed up, looking out at the open road in front of them. They sweat-dropped more, waiting for Lakitu flap the flag and shoot the gun.

"..."

"_**GO!!**_"

With that shouted and the gun fired, all the drivers hit the gas.

Like what Naruto said, Hinata turned the gas handle bar and the pedal. She and Naruto were the only ones that got the head-start turbo boost.

"Let's try our best, Hinata!" Naruto said to her as they zoomed off the ramp.

"Okay!" She said back.

"And the racers are off!" Lakitu yelled into his megaphone. The crowd cheered.

_**To Be Continued...**_

--------------------------------------------------

_Next Chapter Preview_

Now agreeing to race, replacing the absent racers, everyone now challenges each other for the top spot. But only one will take First place.

One track down, fifteen more to go! Wait for next chapter to see the action begin.


End file.
